Betrayal of the Heart
by Eskimo-Otter
Summary: Spoilers. Set at the end of Season 2. Zuko is at Azula's side watching as she punishes the people but what happens when the Dai Li bring in someone Zuko knows? ZukoJin angsty romance


**Disclaimer: I no own avatar **

**I was SO surprised when Zuko betrayed Iroh. Totally blew my mind away. And here's what I think would happen if Zuko met up with Jin again.**

_**Betrayal of the Heart**_

I hate myself.

I hate myself more than I ever did before. I had betrayed him. My uncle. The only one who ever believed in me, stayed by my side when I was banished, the only one who ever helped me….the only family I had left that still cared about me.

Azula said that I would have Father's love back but is that really true? She has always lied to me before, just like the first time she told me that Father wanted me back home. Is she really telling the truth? Will Father really want me back? Have I really restored my honor?

These thoughts swim in my head continuously as I stand by my sister's side as she sits in the Earth king's throne. I watch as the Dai Li frequently bring in Earth Kingdom citizens who have rebelled against her wishes and I've watched them suffer. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"What's the matter Zuzu? You haven't said a word since we threw that fat oaf of an uncle into the dungeons," her sly and cool voice asks. I tense when she calls Uncle a fat oaf but I didn't say anything.

"Oh don't tell me you're still hung up about you betraying him when it is obvious that _he _betrayed us?" Her voice laced with disgust. I look towards her and shake my head.

"No it's not that. I am just surprised to see so many people rebel against you when they know it's hopeless and that the Fire Nation is victorious." I told her keeping my voice calm and even. I was a damn liar.

Azula smirked and sighed, "You are so right Zuzu. These people are so disobedient, it's disgusting. Oh well. We'll soon have them all under our control soon enough." She smirked evilly which made chills run down my spine.

Suddenly I heard distinct yelling and colorful cursing. I look towards the large door that leads into the throne room. Azula, too, had heard it and smiled.

"Well, well. It seems we have another trouble maker." She laughed as the door opened to reveal a few Dai Li agents bringing in a yelling and cursing Earth Kingdom girl who was violently struggling against them.

The girl had long dark brown hair that was messed and sticking up in places. She had piercing green eyes that had untold fury shining brightly in them and dark tan skin. She was wearing a tattered green and brown dress that was ripped in places and coated in dirt. The girl angrily bared her teeth as she glared furiously at Azula giving me a good look at her face. My eyes widened.

Oh Agni.

Jin furiously growled as she struggled violently against the Dai Li's strong hold on her. Her face was showed absolute fury and hatred and she glared at Azula and the Dai Li guards.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A dirty little mouse who doesn't know how to behave." Cooed Azula as she lazily got up from her throne and casually walked down to Jin circling her like a hawk. Jin glared daggers at her. If looks could kill, Azula would have died over 6 times by now.

"Shut up! You damn Fire Nation slut have no right to be sitting in the Earth King's throne! Nor should you be in Ba Sing Se!!" Jin shouted as she trying to lunge at her while the Dai Li restrained her. Azula smirked.

"Silly girl. The Earth King is long gone by now. You and your people have no hope and the Fire Nation shall come and go as we please in Ba Sing Se seeing as I now rule it." Azula sneered. A look of determination appeared Jin's face.

"The Avatar will stop you," Jin growled. I winced. The Avatar. I had seen the damage that Azula had done to him. It didn't look to good for him.

Azula threw back her head and let out an almost sadistic laugh which made everyone in the room shudder. Azula turned to Jin and sneered, "You think the Avatar is going to save you? Last I saw him he was being dragged off by this Water Tribe peasant unconscious from my lighting blow," Jin visibly paled and Azula laughed again, "I'll be surprised if even survives another day," I shook my head. She was right. A blow like that from Azula was very deadly.

Jin glared at Azula with even more venom in her eyes. "The Avatar _will _stop you. He will stop the Fire Nation……he has to." The last part came out as a whisper but I heard it anyway. I felt a great pang in my chest and prayed to Agni that she wouldn't look in my direction.

But then again, when has anything gone my way?

When Jin turned her gaze on me her green orbs filled with shock and horror. Her eyes widened immensely and her mouth dropped open. She blinked rapidly as if she were trying to make the image go away. Her face contorted into one of confused shock.

"L-lee?" she whispered, shaking slightly as she gazed at me. Azula raised an eyebrow and looked towards me. I felt as though a great weight had been dropped into my stomach.

"You know her?" her slick voice questioned hinted with what seemed to be amusement. I felt a deep terror well up inside of me. But I kept my outer appearance calm. I nodded my head yes.

"Yes. She used to talk to me when I was living here." I told Azula coolly as she leisurely waltzed up to me. Soon she was right in front of me.

"Oh? And why does she call you 'Lee'?" she questioned. I said nothing and looked her calmly into her golden eyes.

"Lee what's going on? Why are you up there? How do you know her? Answer me!" desperation and fear had found its way into Jin's voice as she called out to me.

Azula looked back at Jin and then to me. Her evil gold eyes lit up with realization and my heart filled with dread. I looked at her pleadingly but Azula merely smirked and I knew that something horrible was going to happen.

"Well now. I never thought you would stoop so low to find yourself an Earth Kingdom whore Zuko when we could have merely bought you one from the slave market." Azula's voice rang out sickenly sweet and laced with smugness.

"She's not my whore Azula." I replied stiffly as Jin looked even more confused.

"Why is she calling you 'Zuko' Lee? His name's Lee not Zuko!!" cried Jin looking terrified. Azula laughed again and turned to Jin and told her in a smug tone,

"You stupid, stupid girl. You really believed him when he said his name was _Lee_? I assure you that you are mistaken. His name truly is Zuko given to him by our father, the great Fire Lord Ozai."

Jin's face filled with fear and she quickly looked at me, "Lee! Tell me it isn't true!! Tell her that you're not the Fire Lord's son and that you're a refugee! Tell her that your name is Lee and not Zuko!! Damn it tell her!!" For the first time I looked her straight into her eyes. Her beautiful dark green eyes. The eyes that belong to the girl I fell in love with. The eyes of the girl who I loved and that I betrayed. I looked away and said in a low tone,

"I'm sorry Jin."

"No!" a pain filled cry that was a mix between a sob and a scream. I flinched when I heard it. A series of screams and curses followed by the sound of wild thrashing.

"No no no no _no! _It can't be true!!" wailed Jin, "Lee please look at me!! Tell me it's a lie!! Please!! _Lee_!!" I clenched my eyes shut as a horrible pain filled my chest. I grit my teeth and wished I could go over there and burn those damn Dai Li to hell and run away with Jin but I knew if I did, Azula would make sure that neither of us would get out alive.

Jin's agony filled screams and sobs had reduced to pain filled whimpers. She was still pleading with me.

"Lee…please….lo-look at me…please." She whispered. I still had my eyes shut. I couldn't bear to look at her. Not now.

"Zuko…." Jin soft and pained voice whispered. At hearing my real name I couldn't look away from her now. I opened my eyes and turned towards her.

She was hanging limply in the Dai Li's grasp, her hair hung down in her face which was lined with streak of tears that were still falling. I finally looked at her eyes that were still flowing like a river. They were now longer filled with determination and happiness like I had usually seen them. They now were filled with hurt, confusion, betrayal, and heart break.

I hate myself a hundred times more than I did ten minutes ago.

"It _is _true isn't it?" She asked her voice quavering and filled with pain. I looked at her solemn. I nodded my head. Suddenly her eyes narrowed in rage and she let out an almighty roar.

"**_YOU BASTARD!!!! I TRUSTED YOU!! WE ALL DID!!! AND YOU BETRAYED US!! YOU LIED TO ME!!!! DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!_**" I flinched at the harsh words. And what was worse was that they were true. I hung my head and shut my eyes tight. Jin struggled even more violently to try and reach me than she had with Azula.

"Dai Li take her to the dungeons. Put her in with my uncle. Somehow I think that they'll enjoy each other's company." Azula's commanding tone ordered. The Dai Li nodded and dragged Jin away who was still screaming and cursing loudly. Before they had took her completely out of the room, I heard her shout,

"Damn it Zuko!! I **loved **you!! Loved you damn it!! Damn you why?!?!?!?" the last part came out as a sob as she finally went limp in the Dai Li's arms sobbing uncontrollably as they dragged her away and shut they large door.

I hung my head in shame. There were no words to describe the torturous pain I was going through right now. Suddenly I heard a low chuckle. I turned to Azula who was smirking and leaning against a wall. I glared at her and she chuckled again.

"You know Zuzu; even _I _didn't think you were _that _heartless. But I guess I was wrong. And I see that you obviously need a little time to yourself." She stood up straight and walked down to a hallway. Before she left she turned to me and smirked, "Good job brother. Father would be proud; I know I am. You're just like me." My eyes widened and she threw back her head and let out a sadistic laugh and walked away.

I felt myself go weak in the knees and I fell on my rear with a thud. I put my face in my hands and held back a scream. Azula was right I was just like her.

I had lied and betrayed those close to me.

I had betrayed my uncle my only family that still cared about me.

I had betrayed the Avatar when I should have helped him.

And I had betrayed Jin who I loved and who loved me back. I had committed the most horrible betrayal. The betrayal of the heart. I let a few tears loose and whispered,

"What have I done?"

_Fin_

**Well that was angsty. I nearly cried while writing this. Well I hoped you enjoyed it and show your love by clicking the little purple button that says 'Review'!!  
**

**FeatherGirl13**


End file.
